Love,Sex, and All That Jazz
by princesslookingforaprince
Summary: A one shot, after Nevermore. Angel is going up and Ma has to deal with it. Read up you guys.


Ok guys. So here is a little sketchy piece. Angel has just gotten her first period and it's up to max to teach her about the birds and the bees. Credit to RaiynetheHedgehog for encouragement and helping come up with the idea. So here we goo. I DO NOT OWN MAIMUM RIDE.

"Ok ok ok. I can do this. I can." I was pacing the floor trying to find a way to calm down and get through this.

"Of course you can. I know you can. You're Max, the world's best 17 years old. You got this. You can do it." I stared at Fang and smiled. He was always there for me. Probably the reason I loved him so much.

"You're right. I can totally do this."

"Great. I'll go get her." He kissed my cheek and hurried down the hall to Angel's room.

"Get it together Max. She's only 9. How bad can this really go?" I hated when I spoke aloud to myself but in this case it helped me calm down a bit.

Fang returned a minute later with Angel in tow. I quickly looked her over admiring the work I did. Her blonde hair had grown long since our time here, but was no match for her height. She was tall for a nine year old. Not as tall as me and not nearly as tall as Iggy or Fang but still tall. She was starting to grow into her features a bit and it was clear what a beautiful women she was going to grow up to be.

"What's this about Max? I was playing a very serious game and was about to win. This had better be important." God she had such a mouth on her. I sighed deeply and started.

"Angel, as we both know, you got your period this month. This means a lot-"

"Erm Max I think this the part where I go" Fang said as he backed out of the room. I nodded to him and he fled down the hall. Probably to do something that would make him feel manlier.

"Ummm Max. This isn't what I think it is. Because if it is, I just want to say-"

"Angel please. It's taking a lot nerve to say this and I really want to get it right."

"But Max."

"Later Angel. Now where to begin. I guess we'll talk about you. See now that you're getting older you your body is going to start to undergo some changes." And that started my hour long lecture about puberty, dating and such. She looked positively mortified but not nearly as much as I felt. But I had to keep going.

"Can I go now? I mean not that this isn't informative and all but-"

"No Angel look." This was the kicker. The sex part. Kind of hard to talk about since I never did it but I read up on it for Angel benefit and I was pretty prepared.

"Ok Angel you see. When a guy is attracted to a girl he starts to feel a certain way and this way can make certain parts of his body react. This happens to girls to but not in the same way. You see with guys their-"

"Max stop ok."

"No. You have to hear this. I know you don't want to and trust me I don't want to say it but we all have to do things we don't want to. So just hush up and listen. No when a guy is attracted to a girl, their erm man parts tend to get hard. Now this is ok. It just means that they're excited. When the time comes, you're going to want it and it's going to excite you. This is going to make you mum wet in your womanly areas. This is also normal. It just means you are attracted to a guy. No when you are older and ready you will engage in sex when this happens. That's basically when the guy sticks his man bits inside you. Now don't worry it only hurts for a ill bit but then it feels nice and soothing. And it's going to cause both you and your partner to do something called ejaculate. When a guy does this a white substance called semen which contains sperm. The sperm will be attracted to the egg inside of you and that's how you get pregnant."

"Ok now Max-"

"It's important to wait until you are ready Angel. Don't force yourself to case of peer pressure or anything. And wait for the right guy. If you don't-"

"MAX SHUT UP!" I was so surprised by her outburst that I promptly shut my mouth and stared at her.

"Now if you would have just listened to me for two seconds you would have found out that I knew all this stuff already."

"What?! How? Who?"

"Well after I saw you and Fang's thoughts about what you wanted to do to each other I got curious and looked it up. You're disgusting by the way."

"Angel! How many times have we said no mind reading unless permitted?"

"Well I-"

"No. That's it. You're grounded. Room now." She stared angrily at me then stomped out of the room and down the hall. I sat down and mentally kicked myself for all that I thought. God I should have been more careful. She was still young. She shouldn't have seen all of that.

I sat yelling at myself for five minutes kicking and beating myself up when it dawned on me. She said me and Fang. I ran down the hall and burst into her room. She was reading some book which I promptly snatched out of her hand and flung across the room.

"Hey-!"

"Angel. You said you saw me and Fang's thoughts right." She smiled evilly before answering which couldn't be good.

"Yeah."

"Well erm um, would you kind of mind telling me what he thought?"

"Hah. Wouldn't you like to know?" And with that she jumped out the window and flew across the sky.

Ok well what you guys think? Feel free to use this on your future kids. Comment follow and check out the other stories. Stay tuned for more. Peace


End file.
